


Good Days

by ziennajames



Series: Icarus and the Sun [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to resist temptation sometimes, especially when it’s laid out all pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from my tumblr](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/108878792241), where you should definitely come talk to me.

He knows it’s stupid. By God, he knows, but when has that ever stopped him? Stopped either of them, for that matter. He knows,  _he knows_ , but it’s hard to resist temptation sometimes, especially when it’s laid out all pretty. Literally.

Bucky is a sight for sore eyes, golden brown on his arms and in his face, shirt open, pants discarded on the floor. Kneeling. Waiting. Wanting.

Steve doesn’t touch him, not yet. That’s not how it works. But he can talk, and Bucky whines and whimpers and it sounds like everything he wants from the world. 

There was something about Bucky asking him, no,  _begging_  him to do this. And being wanted, being needed, being valued like this? It meant that whatever he was doing on this sorry earth at least had some kind of purpose, some kind of meaning, even while the rest of the world went to shit around them. It made the bad days a little more bearable, and the good days a lot more interesting. 

So he talks.

He wants to say,

“I want you on your knees with your head leaned back and looking up at me, my hand in your hair, and keep you there forever.”

He wants to say,

“I want to touch you, pet you, hair and scalp and skin with my nails and fingertips, and for you to look up at me like I was brightest and most beautiful thing in your world. I want to run my fingers down to the nape of your neck and tug, run down the curve of your cheek and your jaw and your open lips, down following your pulse and down, down your chest, chasing a heartbeat.”

He wants to say,

“I want you on your knees looking up at me as if I’m the solution to all of your problems and I would look at you as if you were mine.”

What he says instead is full of muffled curses and a stutter and is nothing as damn near poetic as that, but it makes Bucky sigh happily and that’s enough for now.

Today would be a good day.


End file.
